There's Always An Option
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally married, but what does that mean for Hanabi? Is there any hope? An Uchiha has the answer. Written for Gabzalabza, congrats again on winning the contest in Scarlet Kunai! Oneshot


**There's Always An Option**

**For Gabzalabza**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

**A/N: Congratulations Gabzalabza! You won the contest I ran in my fanfic **_**Scarlet Kunai**_**, therefore this one shot is dedicated to you and the pairing, Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hanabi, was your choice. **

**I'm downing Mountain Dew by what seems to be the gallon, so I'm constantly getting up and running around the room. I think it's freaking out my dog, but THERE'S JUST SO MUCH SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to check out my (updated!) profile for polls and links to pics!)**

**Lolz, okay, so this pairing really got me confused for a bit, I had no idea what to do. But then I was listening to my music and it just hit me, so…*deep breath* Here goes!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**There's Always An Option**

"Ye-ah! Kiss her again, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as Naruto and Hinata broke apart, Tsunade having just said "Kiss the bride."

Naruto laughed along with the rest of their friends while Hinata blushed deeply. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Chouji grinned, grabbing Ino's hand.

Sakura laughed at Ino's blush—Chouji had just proposed a few days ago—then blushed a deep rosy hue herself as Kakashi slipped his fingers in between hers. Sakura's crush on Kakashi had grown and Kakashi had eventually (and finally!) seen her as the woman she was, not as his former student.

But today was about Hinata and Naruto. After Sakura and Kakashi had gotten together, and Naruto had finally been appointed indefinitely as the next Hokage, Hinata had been the one to step up and help him as he went through Tsunade's rigorous training. And now—finally, finally—the two were married. Hinata's father had been, surprisingly, immensely happy to see that his elder daughter had married none other than the young man who would be the Sixth Hokage, especially now that everyone knew the Jinchuuriki's past. The Uzumaki of Naruto's name was now Namikaze and Kakashi beamed at his former student as he waved enthusiastically at him, yelling, "Sensei, you'd better not be reading that stupid book of yours at the reception!"

"Don't worry," Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear. "I have better plans. I didn't even bring the book."

"Kakashi," Sakura whispered happily, leaning into him.

As they headed towards the reception hall, however, there was one person who had not yet wished the bride and groom happiness. Instead, her pale eyes had rested with sad envy on the couples surrounding her sister and brother-in-law, before nervously flitting towards her father and her cousin.

Hinata had become much stronger and was now, once again, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

Hanabi swallowed nervously. She had to talk to Neji.

_**XXX**_

She didn't have a chance to get to Neji until halfway through the wedding reception. As she cut across the dance floor, however, she was caught around the waist, and by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"The Best Man is supposed to dance with the Maid of Honor. Besides he's about to be busy," he murmured into Hanabi's ear. Sure enough, Neji had just been pulled onto the dance floor by Tenten (aided by Lee and Naruto, as Neji was seeming a bit reluctant and Gai was no where to help). Hanabi sighed, though her look of disappointment turned to one of surprise as Sasuke turned her towards him and took one of her hands in his—though how on earth the boy had learned to dance while he was out of Konoha and chasing after his older brother was a mystery to her.

"You shouldn't worry about it, you know," Sasuke said as he spun Hanabi beneath his arm. "Hinata wouldn't do that to her worst enemy, let alone to you."

"Worry about what?" Hanabi asked, making her eyes go wide. She and Sasuke had spent a lot of time together the past few months. As Maid of Honor and the Best Man, they had been with Hinata and Naruto nearly every second planning the wedding, particularly the previous week. Flirting had always come naturally to Hanabi, and Sasuke was a particular challenge when it came to that particular art.

"Don't play innocent with me," Sasuke said. "I know that you're worried about the Curse Mark of the Caged Bird."

"And so what if I am?" Hanabi asked defensively, frowning.

"You have no need to worry," Sasuke said, nodding to Sakura and Kakashi as they smiled at him.

"What do you know? You're not a Hyuuga!"

"No, I'm not, you're right," Sasuke said. "But I do know Hinata, and I know that she is not like that. She won't even activate Neji's curse-seal, and he was sealed to serve her. Remember Hinata's first Chuunin Exam?"

"Hai."

"I did not see her fight in the Elimination Rounds, but I know that she fought Neji. She knew the hand sign to activate the Curse Seal. She didn't use it. She probably should have, knowing how Neji felt about her at the time. But she didn't. If Hinata refused to activate a Curse Seal to keep herself safe, then she won't allow her younger sister to go through the pain of it."

Hanabi bit her lip but said nothing.

"Naruto is going to be Hokage," Sasuke went on. "And he has vowed to change the Hyuuga Clan. With his wife the head of the Hyuuga Clan, that will be easy for him. Hinata doesn't like the Curse Seals anymore than Neji does. She wants it gone. The Hokage and the head of the clan both against the seal? It will be gone in no time."

"But what if doesn't work?" Hanabi asked softly.

Sasuke was silent and made no indication that he had heard her but to pull her closer; Hanabi bit back a sniff and buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. He lifted his hand to run lightly through her hair.

"Sasuke?" Hanabi whispered.

"Hn?"

"I want to go home."

Sasuke paused, then nodded.

"I'll walk you," he said softly. "Just let me tell Naruto that I'll be coming back so he doesn't freak out."

"Alright. Can you tell Hinata I'm not feeling well so her feelings aren't hurt?"

"Sure."

_**XXX**_

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke," Hanabi murmured, pulling her silk wrap tighter around her shoulders; why Hinata had opted for strapless gowns in the middle of November, Heaven only knew.

"No problem." Sasuke didn't look at her; he had given her his jacket before they had even left the reception hall. He paused.

"What is it?"

"…Even if Naruto isn't able to abolish the Curse Seal," Sasuke said softly after a second pause, "there are always other options."

"What other options?" Hanabi scoffed as they reached the front gates of the Hyuuga Estate. "Open rebellion? Denying my family name? Running away from Konohagakure?"

A small smile ghosted over Sasuke's lips.

"You could," he said. "Or you could join another clan."

"Join another clan?" Hanabi said skeptically. "What clan? How would I do that?"

"Think about it," Sasuke said, pressing something into her hand and leaning down at the same time to brush his lips against her temple. "Think about it."

As Sasuke left, Hanabi stared after him before turning abruptly and running to her bedroom.

Opening the small, square box, she bit her lip before running the tip of her finger over the soft blue velvet and over the thin gold band, then pulled the small bit of paper from the top of the box. Sasuke's thin, unrushed script filled the page.

_Hanabi—  
I've already talked to your father and his answer is yes. Now I am waiting for yours.  
—Uchiha Sasuke _

Hanabi jumped as a small clinking noise sounded on the window. Opening the glass she saw that Sasuke was standing there; he raised an eyebrow.

Biting her lip, this time nervously instead of scared, she nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled slowly before mouthing _"I'll be back tomorrow"_ at her and waving goodbye. Hanabi waved back as Sasuke headed back to the wedding reception of her sister and the Sixth Hokage.

He was right, there were always options. And she had just picked the best one of all.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay, so first time I've really focused on Uchiha Sasuke, and the first time ever I've even written about Hanabi. I hope I did them justice, although it is a bit short… Review, please!**

**--Fangirl ^_|**


End file.
